The Republic of Minecraft
The Republic of Minecraft is a country in the South Atloltic Ocean that was hidden for ten thousand years when the first dictator of Minecraft shrouded the continent in a mist, sealing off the nation from a darkening world. Since the War in the Minecraft Republic, the population grew quickly and the current population is 6,250,760 despite sinking to a low of 75,000 after Operation Downfall. With EASlol's sudden departure, the country fell into chaos. This chaos was put to an end when the USSR, the ULR and Great Loltain each took one third of Minecraft under their control. However, two days later, EASlol returned and took leadership once more. Minecraft eventually fell in October 2012, a few days into the Reaper War. When the Reapers invaded Earth 2, Minecraft was among the first hit. EASlol abandoned his country, leaving his people and armies in complete disarray. The Reapers easily wiped the Minecraftians out, leaving only their space corps behind. The USSR assumed complete control over the country afterwards, and ultimately annexed it. In 2013, after the reaper war ended, The Minecraftian Space Corps, with USSR and Lolustrian help, began to reconstruct, repopulate and decontaminate the battered continent. they expect the continent will be habitable within 4 months. In June 2013, the country was Re-established and is now under reconstruction by the Minecraftian Space Corps Major Cities in Minecraft *Deltatown *Rave *Hutta *Mar *Southshore *Movez *Nomez (In Ruins and will not be resettled, as the Black Wastes is a nuclear wasteland) *Craft Harbor (In Ruins and will not be resettled, as the Black Wastes is a nuclear wasteland) *Mako (In Ruins and will not be resettled, as the Black Wastes is a nuclear wasteland) *Whiteshore *Lolcraftia (Capital) *Ravenburo *Ravenhold *Bolshivic *Highland *Jadetown *Menithill *Novez *Talequah *Bolshiv Harbor *Acherus *Ebontown Famous Areas Of Minecraft 'The Valley of the Four Winds' The Valley of the Four Winds, was a major battle site durring The War of the Minecraft Repubic and again in The War in New ZeaLOL. This area is surrounded by vast mountains and the only way one can get in is by aircraft transportation. Inside the valley are four major settlements, Hutta, Acherus, Ching-Lol, and Rave. These four settlements belong to the natives. The natives call the Valley "The Sacred Peaks". Tourism in the Valley of the Four Winds was booming since the continent was opened up after the war, but crashed following the Reaper invasion. 'The Jade Forest' The Jade Forest occupies the western coast of Minecraft. It is a dense forest with thick trees covering the coastline. Only one major settlement occupies this area, Southshore, which is owned by the forest's natives who call their home "The Protectors Forest". The citizens vow to protect it with their life, and support President EASlol with resources. But there is a legend about The Jade Forest. The legend says that the trees, if chopped down, will regrow in a month. This legend was confirmed to be true, by Minecraftian scientist Joseph LOLstin. Because of this, Minecraft has unlimited wood resources, which has attracted world powers to The Jade Forest for its resources. However, EASlol passed strict laws to protect the forest. He limited the trees to be cut down to 50 a day. To enforce this law, he sent overseers to The Jade Forest. The world powers agreed to these laws and peace has been kept since. 'The Delta' The Delta is a large landmass which was seperated from the Minecraft Continent 10,000 years ago after a massive quake ripped apart the ground. Then, the Minecraftians built a machine to keep the landmass in place. Only one major settlement occupies this landmass, Deltatown, which was built by North Minecraft during the war as a base of operations. Now it has became a major city for tourism for those visiting The Delta. The Delta is the area of Minecraft where a lot of rivers end. 'Northern Minecraft' Northern Minecraft is the most settled and largest area of Minecraft with more than eight major cities in this grassy plain area including the captial city of LOLCraftia. But this vast stretch of plains is known for unpredictable thunderstorms. Just recently, a tornado decimated movez, costing over 9000 ROFL Dollars in damage. But during the non-storm active days, the plains of North Minecraft are great for tourism, especially in LOLCraftia, where there is The LOLcraft Amusement Park. Involvement In The War In The Rofl Island Chain The Republic of Minecraft had little to no involvement in the war untill after Operation Electromagnetic Doom, which caused catastrophic damage to nations all around the world. After Operation Electromagnetic Doom, The Republic of Minecraft entered the war. The nation mobolized for war quickly, factories produced weapons and vehicles, towns on the coasts of Minecraft were put on full alert, and nuclear sheilds on Minecraft were activated effective until further notice. Involvement In The War In New Zealol The Republic of Minecraft joined the War In New ZeaLOL after an invasion of Minecraft took place by Cybriann. Sucky Cyborgs invaded the Valley of the Four Winds in Minecraft in an attempt to sneak into the country undetected. But EASlol's elite army combined with Microsoft Sam's, ER88's, natesworld2K's, and therobloxmegaguy's armies and decimated the Sucky Cyborgs. The Republic of Minecraft planned to counter-invade New Zealol along with the other nations involved, but that took another turn as the fight raged into the United Lols of ROFLica. Both the Supreme AI And Cybriann were killed. Fall of Minecraft Minecraft, along with Great Loltain, the USSR and the ULR was among the first hit by the Reapers during the Reaper War. EASlol abandoned his country a few days after the invasion began, leaving his admirals in control. The two, being military, not politicians, were unable to lead the country. The country quickly collapsed into chaos as the Reapers killed everyone. The country was occupied by Russian forces soon after, who managed to push the Reaper forces into a stalemate in Minecraft. Weapons *Scorpion Tank *LOLsprey Gunners *CLAD Ships *The Skybreaker *ROFLcoptors *Anthrax Missiles *EMP ROFLA *EMP Grenade *ICBM's *AMDS *Tsar ROFLA *SCUD Storm Music Of The Republic Of Minecraft The National Anthem Made by the president, EASlol himself, minecraftian people have adopted it as their official national anthem. The War Theme Composed By Minecraft's Red Army Choir, EASlol has accepted it as Minecraft's War Theme. Category:Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Participants in the war in the VietLOLese Islands Category:Participants In The War In IROFLaq Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Communist Nations Category:Nations Part Of the WWIII Allied Powers